1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device capable of improving an aperture ratio and stabilizing a storage voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is most widely used these days. The LCD device includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
In order to improve visibility, each pixel may include two individual sub-pixel electrodes. In this case, data signals each having different levels need to be applied to the respective sub-pixel electrodes. To this end, a data signal is applied to a sub-pixel electrode without modulation, while the data signal is divided and applied to another sub-pixel electrode. Thus, the pixel may include a voltage dividing transistor.
However, the voltage dividing transistor may cause the following disadvantages.
That is, the voltage dividing transistor may occupy a part of a pixel region, thus decreasing an aperture ratio of the pixel. Further, in a case where the voltage dividing transistor is turned on, a data line and a storage electrode may be electrically connected, such that a storage voltage of the storage electrode may be subject to variation due to a data signal.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.